


Shouldn’t be doing this

by Lillydoesfanficstuff



Category: NG (Visual Novel)
Genre: M/M, just... plain porn without plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:35:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22960306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillydoesfanficstuff/pseuds/Lillydoesfanficstuff
Summary: Akira knows this isn’t what he should be doing....
Relationships: Amanome Seiji/Kijima Akira
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Shouldn’t be doing this

—-  
—  
-

He shouldn’t be doing this. 

He definitely shouldn’t be doing this.

Not when Ami was still missing, not when Kakuya still had control over his life, not when Hazuki was in a coma. 

But when Amanome had burst into his apartment and kissed him so passionately when Akira answered the door, how could he say no? 

And how could he say no when Amanome pinned him against the wall and told him how much he loved him? 

Well, how could he? 

Maybe that’s why Akira had spun them around, causing Amanome to be the one pinned up against the wall, the shorter boy’s eyes widening at the impact of hitting the wall. 

“Tch, be careful!” Amanome had complained, before Akira shut him up with a kiss. 

Amanome had melted into the kiss almost immediately, wrapping his arms around Akira’s neck, he stumbled slightly as he put too much weight on his bad leg. 

Akira noticed this, and gripped Amanome’s bad leg, moving it so it was wrapped around Akira’s waist. This caused Amanome to wrap his good leg around Akira’s waist as well and Akira had to use his free arm to support the new weight against the wall. 

God his neighbours were going to complain about the thudding noises tomorrow. 

But that was an issue for tomorrow, right now he was more focused on how soft Amanome’s lips were, on how Amanome’s legs were squeezing his waist, on how one of Amanome’s hands had started lifting up Akira’s shirt. 

He broke away from the kiss to catch his breath, and also to hide a moan as Amanome started feeling up and down Akira’s chest. 

“A-Amanome-“ 

“Seiji.” 

“Huh?” Akira blinked, looking straight at Amanome.

“Call me Seiji.” 

Akira nodded, before he removed his hand from the wall and went to carry Seiji to his small single bed. Seiji squeaked, removing his arm from under Akira’s shirt, so that he could grip on to Akira’s neck for dear life. 

“Pfft.” Akira placed him down gently on the bed, and got to work placing light kisses in between Seiji’s neck and his collarbone, having to undo a couple of his shirt buttons to get a good reach. 

Seiji used his hand to stifle another squeak, before using both of his hands to pull Akira’s shirt off of him and over his head. 

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Akira asked, pulling away from Seiji’s neck for a hot minute. 

“If I didn’t want to do this, do you really think I would have come here this late unannounced?” Seiji rolled his eyes, going back to tracing the muscles of Akira’s torso with his hands. 

Akira took that as a yes, leaning in to kiss Seiji on the lips quickly, before going to nibble on his ear. 

Seiji moaned, pulling Akira as close as possible, clearly a positive response. 

Akira pulled away for a second, causing Seiji to give him that sour face he sure loved to pull. 

“Why’d you stop?”

“Heh.” Akira smirked, looking down at the blushing mess that Seiji already was. “I’m admiring my handiwork.” 

Seiji grumbled and covered his face.   
“You are horrid.” 

“I know.” 

Akira goes back to work, peppering small kisses down Seiji’s chest as he undoes his shirt buttons, making sure to leave a few marks here and there, if only to make Seiji mewl in delight as Akira sucked on the pale flesh. 

The new sounds only encouraged Akira to keep pushing, as he used his free hand to palm at the crotch of Seiji’s trousers.

“A-ah-!” Seiji gripped ever tighter to Akira, his trousers already getting tighter.

“Someone’s excited~” Akira teased, as he goes back to kissing Seiji’s chest, pampering him like the pillow princess he is. 

Seiji simply dragged his nails across Akira’s back in an attempt at retaliation. Well, if he wanted it rough, he was getting it rough. 

Akira bit down on Seiji’s collarbone, leaving a bright red bite mark, almost claiming the yakuza kid as his own. Not that anyone would ever dare challenge Akira over his ownership of the Amanome heir. 

Seiji wriggled around under Akira, bucking his hips upward to get some friction, just, something. 

Akira takes the hint, as he unzipped Seiji’s trousers, and fondled his dick through the boy’s briefs. Seiji let out a gasp as he reached out to pull Akira closer for another sloppy kiss. 

The kiss is much more needy than any other they’ve shared, breathy and messy, teeth clashing and lips getting bitten. It’s definitely not co-ordinated. 

But Akira didn’t care, he was just entertained by how riled up he’d gotten Seiji, without even fully touching his dick yet. 

Well, time to take that big leap. Akira sneaked his hand into Seiji’s briefs, and started slowly pumping his cock. 

God, the noises Seiji was making were incredibly arousing. 

And everyone in Akira’s building could probably hear those sounds, but it’s not like the two of them cared. 

Eventually, Akira quickened his pace, squeezing the base of Seiji’s dick, before pumping it up and down at varying speeds. 

Seiji had by now started using a pillow to hide his face, as well as muffle his moans and mewls. 

Akira was only getting more confident with every moan, pulling Seiji’s trousers all the way down with his free hand. Then he pulled Seiji’s boxers all the way down too, before repositioning himself so that he could pull both his trousers off. 

“A-Akira-“ Seiji managed to make out from behind the pillow, spreading his legs for him. “Please...” 

He was a bit taken aback by that, looking down at the display before him. He had only been intending to jerk them off together, like usual. 

“Seiji... are you sure?”

“Of course I am, you idiot.” He moved the pillow if only to glare at Akira. 

He nodded, taking in a deep breath as he stopped stroking Seiji off, instead helping the boy undress further, before Akira stripped himself of all his clothes, except his boxers.

“Okay, I uh... give me a second.” Shit. Seeing Seiji laid out like that for him, legs spread, and his asshole already wet... if Akira hadn’t been hard already he would have been turned on instantly. 

He took in a deep breath, getting up off the bed and looking under it, pulling out a small box, he hadn’t been expecting to use these, but he pulled a packet out of the box.

“Akira, hurry up!” Seiji hissed, kicking him a little. “I want you inside, please.” He whined a little at the end, and Akira felt like his heart was in his throat as he finally looked back at Seiji.

He’d finally put the pillow down, his legs still spread as his left hand held his entrance open, showing Akira just how desperate he was.   
“Please, I prepared myself before I came over, Akira, please...” 

Well, he couldn’t really say no to that, removing his boxers, finally exposing his erection to Seiji, and clambered back on the bed, holding the condom packet in his mouth as he got his bearings back. 

Calm down Akira, it’s just sex.

He took the packet out of his mouth, tearing it open with his hands before slipping it on his dick, lining himself up with Seiji, checking on the boy before he did anything rash.

Seiji simply responded by pushing himself down onto Akira’s length, letting out a satisfied mewl as he felt the other boy inside him.

“You okay?” Akira asked, resting his hands on Seiji’s waist, not really knowing where to touch.

“I’m fucking hunky dory, Akira.” He rolled his eyes, chucking the pillow he’d previously been hiding behind at Akira. “Get on with it and start moving!” 

“You sure?” He tried not to let his nerves ruin this moment. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You won’t, just move.” Seiji grumbled, as he started to move his hips, trying to get Akira moving. “I want you.” 

Well, he couldn’t say no to that now, could he? Akira took in a deep breath, before he started moving at a slow and steady pace, peppering kisses across Seiji’s neck as he moved. 

“Faster, Akira, don’t be such a wimp.” Seiji was having none of this slow and steady wins the race bullshit. Well, if Seiji wanted rough, he was getting rough. 

Akira pulled out nearly all the way, mustering up all his courage, before slamming back in, causing Seiji to grip onto him as he moaned. 

“F-fuck-!” Seiji cried out, digging his nails into Akira’s back as he clung on for dear life. “D-do that again.”

Akira simply nodded, copying his earlier actions, causing Seiji’s nails to dig deeper as he cried out again. Akira couldn’t help but hiss at the stinging pain on his back, but didn’t try to stop Seiji, as he fell into a rough pace. 

Well, mr mafia son seemed to really be enjoying this rough tempo, judging by the scratching getting more feverish, and the sounds escaping him.

“Akira fuck-! There!” 

And more babbling phrases of ‘more’ or ‘harder’ and ‘so good’.

At one point Akira couldn’t tell if Seiji was feeling pleasure or pain, as he screeched for him to go faster, pushing his hips down onto Akira, seeming desperate. 

In response to that, Akira gave him a much more powerful thrust, and the shrieking just got more intense, until Akira felt Seiji tighten around him, and gasp for air, he looked up just to catch his eyes rolling back in his head, and before Akira knew it, both their stomachs were covered in Seiji’s seed.

“W-well...” Akira slowed down a little at that, a little surprised as Seiji gasped and panted, clinging onto Akira like a horny koala. 

“Don’t- you dare- fucking stop- until- you cum-“ Seiji shot a death glare at him, before burying his face in Akira’s neck, weakly leaving the smallest hickeys imaginable.

“You sure you’re okay to continue?” Akira frowned, a little concerned, reaching a hand up to stroke Seiji’s hair, but his hand was batted away pretty quickly.

“I’m fucking brilliant, now get on with it, I need this. Now.” Ah, there was the Seiji he knew, always so demanding. He couldn’t deny him what he wanted, so Akira simply picked his speed back up, his hands moving to hold Seiji’s waist, steadying himself. 

He could hear himself grunting and gasping softly, but his own noises were drowned out by how loud Seiji was being. 

A few more thrusts later, and Akira found himself biting down on Seiji’s shoulder as he came, not letting go until he had fully ridden out the orgasm. Seiji’s cries and whines from being bitten only helped him get through it quicker. He softly kissed the sore mark as he pulled away, and he wiped away the tiny dots of blood. 

“Sorry about that.”

“Fuck... you... you’re good at this.” Seiji panted heavily, finally letting go of Akira and flopping down on the bed, ready to close his eyes and be done with this.

“Uh, thanks?” Akira raised an eyebrow as he pulled out, tying up the condom and chucking it towards the bin. “Do you want me to set up the airbed if you’re staying tonight?”

“Airbed? Seriously?” Seiji raised an eyebrow and pulled Akira down on top of him. “We just fucked Akira, we’re sleeping in this bed together, and you will cuddle me.” 

Well, he couldn’t say no to that.

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhhhhh this is my first like.,, proper attempt at writing smth explicit on my own (like out of RP) so I hope its decent 🥵


End file.
